Temptation
by FanggirlX
Summary: She was his greatest temptation and what was worse…she had no idea.


**A.N.- My first attempt at writing for Special A. It is pretty short because it's just an experiment. Please let me know how you like it and if I did ok. Thank you and enjoy!**

**FanggirlX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A.**

* * *

The greenhouse was filled with a dull din as everyone in the S.A. conversed about their weekends. Kei Takashima struggled to tune everyone out and work on the report he had to complete. He silently wished they'd all disappear. The twins and their animal loving guardian stood and headed for the door, Jun announcing that they wished to go nap in the sun. Akira headed for the kitchen to start working on a new recipe followed by Tadashi who was begging to have the first taste.

Kei blinked in astonishment. It were as if…his wish had come true.

He glanced over at Hikari. She was silently reading a text book on western history. He had wished everyone to vanish but really he did not mind, and was actually secretly pleased, that she had stayed near him. Since he'd been young Kei had been secretly harboring a deep love for the loud brash girl. Many things about her annoyed him and often set his temper off, however, she was the only one to ever make him feel. She not only made him feel angry or frustrated she made him feel joyful and even occasionally at peace.

He was aware that some of the other members of their special class had begun to suspect his feelings for the raven haired Hikari, while others not only suspected they full out knew. Actually, it seemed to Kei the only one who knew nothing of his feeling for Hikari was in fact Hikari herself. It was not only because she tended to be dense about those sort of things, it also probably had a great deal to do with the fact that she only saw him as a rival. If being her rival wasn't the only way he was guaranteed her attention Kei often thought to himself that he'd have lost to her long ago to rid her of that excuse. Although, if he were to lose to her and grant her first place and she were to find out he'd let it happen, she'd cry; and making Hikari cry was a crime he could not stand even if he were the culprit of such a heinous act.

While he was watching Hikari out of the corner of his eye she picked up a cinnamon bun that Akira had made for morning tea time. Kei watched as Hikari flicked her tongue out and licked some of the creamy white icing from the side of the sticky bun.

Biting back his reaction Kei remained absolutely rigid, not allowing himself to change in anyway, lest he somehow make her stop. Of course at this rate, since he was merely appearing to type now, his report would be filled with absolute nonsense and he'd be forced to start over later, but watching the girl absent mindedly lick away at more of the icing Kei felt that was a worthy sacrifice of his time.

Hikari bit into the cinnamon bun as she turned the page of her book. Kei's dark golden eyes followed as her tongue ran along the rim of her mouth licking the sticky off of her lips.

Biting back a groan at the thoughts and images her innocently eating a cinnamon bun brought to his mind Kei forced his eyes to return to the screen of his laptop. He concentrated on not letting his thoughts stray to Hikari and her unknowingly seductive way of eating.

He just didn't quite understand how this could be so. Most times when she ate, Hikari ate very much like a guy…but apparently when her mind was elsewhere she ate like… he glanced at her as she trailed her tongue along her lips once more delicately swiping away the bit of icing that clung to her upper lip…. Like _that…_

Fifteen torturous minutes later she had finished the darned thing and coincidentally her book as well.

Hikari stood up stretching her hands high above her head, lifting her shirt the slightest bit revealing the pale flesh of her midriff. Kei kept his eyes trained on the screen concentrating hard on not looking and also on removing Hikari's name from his report where he'd typed it over and over and over as he'd been stealthily observing her earlier.

"Well, see you later Takashima!" she called as she jogged toward the door.

Once she was gone Kei allowed himself to sag into his chair and sigh heavily.

God sometimes it just seemed it'd be easier if she knew of his feelings…

Pinching the bridge of his nose Kei let out another sigh before he sat back up and began typing his report once more, images of Hikari relentlessly fluttering about in his mind.


End file.
